The Last Straw
by Ryo Wei
Summary: In a reality where Alucard turns Walter to save his life tensions have been rising between the two. Everything comes to a head one morning in the library.


Organizing. A- Ab-Ac-Ad…Walter's fingers traced over the stacks of books in front of him. Library organizing was his favorite weekend of the month. He loved sorting through the books and documents. It was peace and quiet. No Arthur or Alucard for a few hours. Just books. Or at least that was the plan.

Two rows over from where he stood Walter heard a crash. His grip on the volume in hand tightened as he grit his teeth. Walter pressed the book into place with perhaps a bit more force than was required and left the row moving to where the disturbance came from.

In front of the shelf that once held some of the oldest books in library stood Alucard, or to be more accurate Alucard's female shell he put on to torment an easily frustrated butler. She held one book in each of her hands, the rest piled around her feet. Walter's hands balled into fists as he stormed over and yanked the book from her right hand. "Alucard!" He seethed. "Must you make every minute of my existence a trial?"  
The vampire grinned and placed her arms behind her back. "They were all out of order anyways, butler. I did you a favor." The voice of the vampire, Alucard, was absent. It was another addition to the daily torment he dished out. Now one might believe he was indeed talking to a young woman.

"Woman, I've had it up to here with your bullshit! Just who do you think your helping, knocking down these books? Or when you're dragging dead animals through the halls? It sure as shit isn't me. I've already got my hands full trying to keep Arthur from his quest to obtain every STD on the planet or throwing money as random fucking shit we don't need!" He slammed his fist against the bookshelf.

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "First of all," she hissed, grabbing him by his tie. "You little prick, it's been six years since the Nazi's fucked off to hell and you and I haven't seen any action in at least three months. You expect me to behave myself in that terrible basement until some piece of shit vampire gets all bite crazy on the good people of London? I'm bored, little angel! And second you have been avoiding me ever since our last mission! If we've got a problem then say it, Angel of Death!"

"Well excuse me, _Miss _Alucard. Forgive me if I didn't remember that you needed to make my life miserable to be happy!" something in the tone shifted. "I'm not some form of entertainment."

Alucard pushed him up against the bookcase. "Oh then why did I save your poor dying ass the other day? Bleeding out, begging '_Oh, Alu, I don't want to die, please don't let me die, Alu!" _She mocked him, wrapping the tie around her fist. "You cocky piece of shit…"

"You annoying fucking vampire…"

"Care to say that again, boy? Forgetting that word applies to you now?"

Walter stared into her red eyes and saw only red reflected back. "Go fuck yourself, you annoying fucking vampire." The words slowed. He meant each and every one.

"Care to do it yourself instead?"

Something snapped in both of them. In an instant they were on each other, exchanging desperate and messy kisses. Alucard's arms locked around his neck and Walter wasted no time lifting her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

The table just beyond the shelves was where they found themselves, Alucard's back pressed against the surface. They parted, breathing heavy.

"What's this?" she teased. "Puberty finally kicking in seven years too late, brat?"

"Shut your mouth and kiss me."

The kiss resumed the tugging on clothes started. Gloves were tossed aside and buttons came undone, clothes were falling around them in a matter moments. The kiss finally broke when he felt Alucard's leg pressing against his crotch.

"Feels like you're a man after all, despite that girly face of yours." She panted, grinding her knee against his erection.

"Look who's talking…" Walter pulled open her shirt, revealing the black bra she was wearing. He pressed his lips against her neck, licking her from her collar bone to her ear. "Using this girl's body, for what? Worried I wouldn't want to fuck Vlad the Impaler?"

"Watch your mouth boy. I'll fuck that cute little ass of yours yet."

The butler grinned. "I'm sure you will, but right now…" His hand slipped down inside her open pants, inside black lace-covered panties, not entirely sure what he was about to find. "You're mine." his hand found her pussy completely and utterly soaked. The grin on his face spread as he listened to her gasp under him. "Really doubling down on this girl form aren't we?"

"Are you going to fuck me or critique my genitals? Hurry it up!" she barked, clearly frustrated.

"Hush, girly, remember who is on bottom." He laughed pulling her pants down.

"You're so dead, butler—oh!" she yelped as Walter's fingers pressed inside her. Alucard grabbed hold of his loose tie and pulled on him, bringing him back over her.

"That good?"

"I'm not some fucking virgin, you brat. It's going to take, Ah! Much more than that to get me going…"

Walter smiled. Honesty was not her strong suit. It wasn't his either. He pulled out of her grasp one more time and tossed his tie and button down shirt aside.

Alucard reached up and touched the still healing wound in his neck that she had made. For half a second guilt flooded her but then it was gone and she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in, smashing their lips together and kneed his crotch again.  
Walter moaned into their kiss and got his belt undone.

"Hurry up butler, I'm losing my patience!" she bit at his lip.

Walter put his hand on her shoulder and slammed her down, flat. "Fine then, love." He pulled her bra up over her breasts and lowered his pants just enough to take out his throbbing cock. "I best keep you entertained!" He pulled her panties aside and thrust into her. Alucard's head went flying back, her breath hitching. Walter let out a satisfied growl in her ear. "Atta girl," he praised, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into her. The moans Alucard let out under him became the driving force between his thrusts. "Fuck, Alu," he cursed, picking up speed.

"Walter," she moaned, wrapping her arms around him. "Harder!"

He laughed between his own moans. "As you wish." He obliged, giving it to her in long hard thrusts. They kissed. It was messy, breathless, devolved into Walter nipping at her neck as they fucked. The sarcasm and sass started breaking down. "Alu!" he moaned, his hands locking on to her hair, tugging at it. "Alu, Alu, Alu, fuck Ah! Alu, love, you feel so good."

"Walter! Don't stop! Walter, I want it, please!"

"Cum for me, love!" he tugged at her ear with his teeth.

"I'm so close, Walter, I, oh!" she put her hand on either side of his face.

"Say it."

"Walter, God damn it, I love you!"

Walter lowered himself on to her and went harder. He was so close. "Alu, Alucard, I love you! God, you're so beautiful, I love you! Stay by me. Don't leave me to this eternity alone!" he begged.

"Never! Walter, I'm cumming!"  
"Do it, cum for me!"

He felt her insides constrict and squeeze him. As her back arched and her finger nails clawed down his skin Walter went over the edge.

"Walter!"

"Alu!" he slammed into her one last time, letting it out deep inside her.

Their eyes met and then their lips forming a weak series of kisses. Walter's body relaxed on top of her and Alucard let go of the hold she had him in.

"Shit..." he cursed, his hand combing through her dark hair. "Alu, my dearest."

Alucard laughed in his ear, despite her unsteady breathing. "Who confesses their love and proposes an eternity together during their first time?"

Walter laughed and then sighed, pulling back just enough to look at her. "Two idiot vampires that were too stubborn to follow convention?"

"Fuck convention, and fuck you Walter C. Dornez."

He smile and kissed her. "Give me twenty minutes and then you're welcome to do it yourself." He grinned.

"Alright," she said, hugging him close. "And Walter?"

"Yes, my love?"

"My answer is yes."


End file.
